


My First Love

by Hewo_Sunflower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hewo_Sunflower/pseuds/Hewo_Sunflower
Summary: Wherein a new manager arrived and it changed Bokuto's Point of view in life, as for Akaashi he was forgotten making him cough up violet rose petals
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 18





	My First Love

**Author's Note:**

> >Grammatical errors and typos ahead!  
> >This was inspired by the song Heather and a story I read about Hanahaki so I thought why not put it together right?

Akaashi's Point of View

"AGAASHE AGAASHE TOSS TO ME PLEASE" Bokuto-san said as he came excitedly towards my direction 

"Yeah wait a sec" I replied 

"THANKS AKAASHI YOU'RE THE BEST FRIEND I EVER HAVE!!!"

A friend? 

Is that all that you think of me Bokuto-san? 

I sighed and stood up, I guess it's better to keep these feelings to myself before I ruin our friendship. We continued training and Bokuto-san kept flirting with me. Actually, I don't know if he's actually flirting or just simply messing with me. I should make this feeling go away before it gets out of hand

"Agaashii~~~ Can I walk you home?" He pleaded 

"No" 

"But agaassheeeeeee I want tooooooo" 

"Fine fine hurry up, I'll wait for you at the gate" I replied and walked out of the gym to the entrance of the shool 

He came a few minutes later and we walked side by side. Bokuto-san was unusually quiet, I started to think what might cause this but nothing really happened today. It's just the same just like everyday.. 

"Hey agashi" 

"What?" 

"If I told you I like you.. will you like me back?" 

"Wh-wha--" 

Before I could react his lips brushed onto mine, I didn't know what to do but I gave in a few seconds later. We both parted to catch our breath, I looked at him and everything was perfect. 

We continued walking and he noticed I got cold, I forgot my Jacket at the locker since I was rushing out. He took off his and slipped it on my shoulders, I turned to him only to see his cute blushing face which was almost unnoticeable under the moonlight 

"It looked better on you" he said

We arrived at my house and he seemed sad, I could see the disappointment in his face that said 'I don't want to leave yet' he's too wholesome for me 

"Bokuto-san, have a safe trip home" I said and kissed his cheek which made him blush harder 

"N-no problem, I'll see you tomorrow at practice?" 

"Yeah.. Goodnight Kotaro" 

"Goodnight Keiji" he smiled then left 

I couldn't ask for more, the person I liked has the same feeling towards me

Or is it? 

The next day when I arrived at practice Coach said he had an announcement. I was assuming there was someone joining the club, and I was right

But I didn't know this feeling coming towards me 

"Hello! I'm Miaka Saki, I'll be your new Manager. Kaori-san and Yukie-san already told me the things I needed to know, as well as who you guys are. Please take care of me thank you!" 

"Welcome Miaka, we're pleased to have you with us" I said and gave her a small smile 

"Woah.. you're pretty..." I heard Bokuto-san say which caused me to turn towards his direction 

The two were a bit too close for my liking, but I didn't have the right to be jealous.. after all.. 

We aren't even together 

"Wait, you're telling me you're a spiker too?!" 

"Yep! They told me you're the top five spiker in the country!" 

"Heck yeah I am!" 

This feeling is sickening. 

I tried distancing myself but there was no use. He would always come up to me asking for tosses, but in the middle of it She's here to get his attention 

I can't stand seeing them together 

A month passed by and the two got closer, Bokuto-san rarely pays attention to me at training, breaks, or even outside the school

Everyone noticed that there was something about the two, and that Bokuto-san isn't paying much attention to me lately 

I tried brushing it off but still no use. Soon, rumors started spread like a wildfire that Bokuto-san and Miaka were dating. The two aren't actually admitting it but the others can already see 

Everyday felt like it was killing me, everywhere I look I'll see their happy smiles. Damn it's already driving me crazy

I saw the way you two laughed 

I saw the way you would hug her like you used to with me 

I saw the way you lent her you sweater 

You said It looked better on me, it did you. Only if you knew how much I liked you.. 

But I watched your eyes as she walks by, what a sight for sore eyes.. Brighter than a blue sky

She's got you mesmerized, while I die

I rushed out of the gym only to feel something coming up my throat. I quickly ran to the bathroom and went to the nearest sink

I started coughing up, this feels sickening... but the moment I looked at it

I saw violet rose petals

I knew I shouldn't have fallen inlove, I'll only get myself hurt in the end. Is there still a chance? No, they look happy together I can't possibly ruin their relationship.. 

Days pass by and it hurts seeing them..I watch as she stands with her holding your hand. Put your arm around her shoulder, now I'm getting colder.. 

Every single day I felt like suffocating, I didn't know what to do... Until Kenma told me... 

I have Hanahaki Disease 

It's either Bokuto-san would return his feelings for me, or I have to get surgery

I know I should pick the second one, but I need to confront the two of them first before it's too late

I saw Bokuto-san at the Park with a bouquet in his hand, I assume it's for Miaka. I got closer to where he was standing and mastered up the courage to talk to him 

"Hey Akaashi, what brings you here?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you, are those for Miaka?" 

"Yeah, Violet roses. It's actually my favorite, you know what it means? It means Love at first sight" he said making me realize it's the same flower I've been coughing up 

"Are the two of you dating?" 

"Yeah! She's so sweet, and caring, and well she's like you Akaashi. She reminded me of you--" 

"Why would you ever kiss me?" 

"Akaashi--" 

"I'm not even half, as pretty. You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester" 

"Huh?" 

"But you like her better, I wish I was Heather.." 

"Akaashi..." 

I feel light-headed, and something is making me hard to breathe. Fuck I'm wasting time, I can't handle it much longer 

"Goodluck Bokuto-san, I wish the two of you the best" 

I was making my way to the hospital for my surgery. Kenma was already there and he's just waiting for me to arrive 

But I don't think I'll make it.. 

I started coughing up the same Violet rose again and I can't stop, I already feel the flowers filling up my lungs. I still managed to gather my remaining strength to get my phone and called kenma

[Kenma]   
:Akaashi where are you? 

[Akaashi]   
:Kenma

[Kenma]   
:Fuck Are you coughing up? I'll tell them to get the ambulance ready, stay where you are--

[Akaashi]   
:No need, just leave me be

[Kenma]   
:Akaashi no--

The moment I ended the call, I saw two people running towards me, he had black and white hair while the other one she has dark brown hair

"Akaashi? Hello? Can you hear me?!" I heard him say 

I couldn't breathe anymore, but I still managed to tell you this..

The words I always wanted you to hear

"You'll always be my first love Bokuto-san"

**Author's Note:**

> >Thank you so much for reaading!  
> >Feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
